Colour me Happy
by gagagaxxx
Summary: This is a story about the lives of the second generation of Weasley's and Potter's and a few others as they embark on their own adventures at Hogwarts. Fred is not dead in my story because I didn't have the heart to deprive George of his brother. Enjoy :


The first thing I want to mention about this story is that Fred did not die during the battle at Hogwarts. I don't know about anyone else but I felt so sorry for George and I really didn't know how to write this story without depicting him as a broken man. Not only that, I nearly cried when I read that the Weasley clan had lost Fred in DH. So if you don't like the fact that I'm messing with the story then I apologise. Anyway, this story is about the second generation and their time at Hogwarts but I thought for the first few chapters I would give you a little taste of the characters that we all love. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

There were many things in this world that he feared. Most people wouldn't expect that of The Boy Who Lived, but most people didn't know him. However the greatest of his innumerable fears was that one day any children that he, the Weasleys or anyone else that played a key role in the fall of Voldemort had, would be forced to live up to their so called legendary parent's names.

But all of those thoughts flew out of his head the moment that a screaming James Sirius Potter was placed into his arms. His son's small face was perfectly proportioned and he had inherited Harry's dark ebony hair, he hadn't opened his eyes yet but Harry thought that they would Ginny's dark midnight blue. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the infant and as he bent to kiss the boy's forehead a tuft of sweet smelling hair tickled his nose. He looked up and saw Ginny staring at him with a gaze so filled with love that it brought tears to his eyes and he marvelled at the strength that his dear wife had shown during the twenty hours that she had been in labour.

At that moment a medi-witch whisked little James out of his arms and Harry approached Ginny's bedside gingerly as if the compressions that his shoes made when they hit the floor would jostle her. She looked so unbelievably small and beautiful against the crisp white sheets and all his love for her surged up within him. He was so bloody thankful that she was all right and that despite the long and trying ordeal she had faced she was relatively unharmed. She was so dear to him that he wouldn't know what he would have done if something had happened to her. As if she could sense the awful fear that had gripped him during the birth and truthfully hadn't entirely dissipated, she laughed slightly at him and pulled him so that she could whisper covertly in his ear, " Darling, you know you needn't have worried, once the staff here saw that it was Harry Potter's baby about to be born every healer in the whole bloody hospital wanted to have a piece of the action."

"Oh really? That hadn't occurred to me," he replied with amused sarcasm. But the truth was that it hadn't actually occurred to him until she had said it. All he had been thinking about was the fact that his wife had been in intolerable pain and no one seemed to be as horrified as he had been by it. Ginny looked at him and laughed again in that knowing way of hers and brought his head forward so that she could kiss his mouth. It was a sweet kiss laced with thanks and indescribable happiness.

There was a light tap at the door and the healer placed the baby in Ginny's waiting arms. The two Potter's smiled at the perfect little person that they had created together and a feeling of absolute peace descended around the small family. That was immediately disrupted when a whole gang of read heads and their respective spouses all piled into the room to welcome their newest addition to their growing family.

Molly stared at her newest grandson and said a small prayer of thanks in her heart that despite all that had happened, all the pain and suffering, it was possible that this little darling was here. Two great big tears formed in her eyes and just as they threatened to spill over, she passed the baby over to Arthur who looked like he was falling head over heals in love with the boy. "What's his name asked five year old Victoire who was peering at the sleeping form in her Father's arms. "James Sirius Potter," replied Harry a little proudly and everyone smiled in approval at the name. When Ron got a hold of his godson his lip trembled a little and he felt his heart speed up a little and as he did this Hermione promptly burst into tears at the sight of her husband looking so tender and mature.

As little James was passed amongst his relatives, Molly fussed over Ginny and the twins began to prophesise about his future. "He's going to be a real ladies man that one and an amazing Quiddtich player."

"Not to mention a wonderful prankster with a name sake like that," said a smirking George with a faraway look in his eye.

After a while the crowd in the room began to thin until there was just Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny left with both mother and son sleeping soundly. Harry looked at his two friends and couldn't believe his wonderful luck. After spending the first seventeen years of his life with some terrible situation lurking around every corner he was so unholy glad that fate had given him two best friends to brighten his otherwise dark days. And now that he was finally completely happy they were still there and he could share every joyous moment with them. At that moment they all looked at each other and burst out laughing for the sheer happiness that hey felt. Once their laughter subsided Hermione cleared her throat and got that little twinkle in her eye that she had whenever she was bursting to tell them something.

"Come on Mione, out with it you've been smiling strangely all day and I know that my son as born today but there's something else as well now spill."

"Oh yeah, you do look funny I didn't notice," replied Ron in that typically oblivious way of his.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, " You know Ron sometimes I wonder whether you need to get your eyes checked."

Ron stuck his tongue out at her and replied without nastiness, "I wonder the same thing what with all the books you read in the middle of the night when you think I'm asleep."

Hermione smiled a little sheepishly and a faint blush stained the crest of her cheeks.

"Hermione your deviating now tell us what your news is," said Harry exasperation and humour in his voice.

"Well, you see…the thing is…well…I think I'm pregnant."

Ron upon hearing this flashed a series of emotions on his face before deciding to settle on awe mixed with happiness and promptly lifted his petite wife into the air, spin her around and then lower his head to place a resounding kiss on her lips. And this one was filled with passion, happiness and desire, which inevitably resulted in Harry having to clear his throat several times and to throw a pillow at the pair of them. Even then, the pair couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes and it wasn't until Harry told them to stop mooning at each other so that he could hug them both without vomiting that they finally let each other go to embrace their best friend. The couple left swiftly after that, no doubt to go home and celebrate.

As dawn approached, the baby woke and Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny while she fed their son for the first time. It was possibly one of the most beautiful natural things he had ever witnessed in his life. He kissed the top of his wife's head and thought to himself that he was a man blessed indeed.

What did you think of this first chapter? Please review :)

Gagagaxx.


End file.
